bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Newborn Disaster
Haruo and Mareado Household, Morning Ode to terror, sing me a song of long suffering. Bailarin Mareado was sitting at the table with her wife, Tristeza Desgaste, eating a simple bowl of cereal... it had been quite a few years. Adalina had grown somewhat, but her nature all the same. Her drawing had reached a higher peak, and it was clear in her room, with an art desk in it. Music also becoming more common for the daughter... she had a flute and violin in her room hanging on a wall piece. Adalina and Mitsune Haruo had reached a higher friendship, if possible, and both of them loved eachother dearly, their crushes now evident. Adalina at the moment was in her room drawing...﻿ Mitsune entered, nearly kicking the door down to Adalina's room as she barged through it. Her hair had gotten slightly longer... and she was a little taller, But her smile still held the feral ferocity it always did, even as she she hugged her best friend from behind and stared over her shoulder. "Watcha drawin'?" "Drawing a picture of you and me, just memories." It was nearly finished, and the drawing was all around decent. Mitsune in the center, with her hands holding Adalina's own. Clouds in the sky, they were both laying on their backs as they looked upward... the view turned diagnolly downward towards them. ﻿ ﻿"Oh..." Mitsune examined the drawing for a brief moment. She was getting better, at least. But... she had made Mitsune a little... fat. And she was not fat. How come Adalina was skinnier than she was? Did Adalina think she was fat?! "You like it?" A simple question, but unexpecting anything else then an answer. Adalina's voice sounded hopeful, after all, Mitsune meant the world to her. "... Yeah... it's, uh... nice." She responded unconvincingly. Maybe it was the dress that was making her look fat in the drawing. But then, why would Adalina draw her with a fat dress? Mitsune's arms remained wrapped around Adalina's neck. Giving a warm smile, and heated face from a forming blush, she smiled, but then pondered... "What's wrong?" Mitsune had stuttered with the ending of the sentence... she wanted a true opinion, and didn't want Mitsune to hide hers just because they liked eachother. "Nothing, its just... uhm... I don't think you captured me... just right..." Mitsune let go, and took several steps back. She'd never given Adalina negitive feedback before... But she drew Mitsune ugly! Mitsune was almost tempted to start referring to herself in the third person again. "What's wrong? The face? The dress? Is the body out of proportion?" A bombardment of questions, she'd fix it if Mitsune just told her! Adalina just wanted Mitsune to be happy, and that made her happy. "No, it's nothing... forget it." The questions were weirding Mitsune out. Slowly, she began to inch towards the door... Maybe to get away and get some food. She didn't want Mitsune to just leave like she did under pressure... they needed to resolve this. "I won't forget it, what's wrong? Tell me..." Adalina wanted to know. But somehow, she doubted she would get the information. But Mitsune was already out the door. The moment she rounded the corner she used kogeru to bring her to the table, and snatched Tristeza's bowl of cereal and spoon right from under her nose. Taking a spoonful to her mouth, she sighed with unsatisfaction. Adalina rushed down the stairs and too the table, her own powers... still unobtained. "Hey!" Emotions were now rushing. "Why won't you answer? And don't use your powers to get away, talk to me." Adalina hated it when she did that... it made her feel inferior. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of a sudden, a loud, shrill, and frightening scream arose from back upstairs. It cut through the calm morning air with its mixture of fear, anger, grief, and sorrow. It would tear straight through the minds of the people within the confines, reaching the outside. There could be no words that could be described by the pain within the tone as it repeated itself. Over.. ..and over.. ...and over... Such was the acts of the second daughter... Shiro Haruo. Within the screaming, there were words of other people spoken in between... Immediately, Tristeza jumped in her seat, and Bailarin being the ever responsive, vanished with a Sonido to reach the room of the newest addition to the united families. "Shiro, you okay? Everything's fine, I'm here." She always played the mother... she did it well. Nori materialized in the doorway, but was downtrodden to find that Bailarin had beaten him there. This was his daughter... He should do the comforting! But rather than confront Bailarin about it, and frighten the girl, he stood there quietly, waiting for her to do whatever she was going to do. There was one other that had beaten them both there. Tereya. Currently, she was cradling Shiro in her arms, allowing the girl to sob into her shoulder. The screaming had started to fade away under her influence, being reduced to nothing more than muffled crying. Her expression was rather calm and level-headed, even with the emotion flowing from the small child. "They're gonna get me...." Shiro was continuing to say in her sobbing and whispering voice, like a broken mantra. "They're gonna kill me... they're gonna rape me... they're right behind me.... they're gonna find me..." "Sssshh...." Her mother whispered. "They're not gonna get ya.... you're safe now...." "She's sleeping in our room from now on." Her father insisted. "I don't want to leave her alone like this again. She's sleeping in our room." Concerned, he glaced at Shiro's face, though most of it was obscured by her bangs. Milk was in order. It would cheer her up. Bailarin soon made it back down the stairs, rubbing her head, and pulling her hair back from the rushed acceleration into a more fitting style. This child was... very special. Bailarin loved her like a niece, but she relieazed her place was elsewhere. She hated when her own child began to grow up... it made her feel. Sad. Tristeza looked to Bailarin as she walked into the dining room, and she was still intently seeing how the dispute between Adalina and Mitsune was going. Meanwhile... Batalla Serenata was on her way to the household... she often came on fridays, and today was friday. Thus; the visit. "Yeah, yeah..." To Nori's comment, that was Tereya's response as she stood up. Shiro was practically clinging to her for dear life, unwilling to let go, but the sobbing had managed to cease. "God, if only I had a good fucking psychic-therapist right now..." She thought to herself, slightly frustrated at the lack of ability to help the child. She continued to carry her as she walked forward towards Nori. "And I'd be careful, Hime. I wanna be as close to her as possible to keep her cool, but I don't want to go so far as to risk going deaf." Shiro remained silent, retracting her head from her mother's shoulder and remaining deathly silent. Her shadowed gaze seemed to be gazing at Nori now, though she made no notion whatsoever as to actually move forward or away from him. Concern flickered for a moment more on Nori's face before it faded into a more annoyed look. A hand was brought up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, covering one eye in the process, while the other he kept angrily focused on Tereya. "Then'' you'' can sleep somewhere else from now on, because she's sleeping in our bed." "Hey!" Tereya's eyes widened slightly at this. She took one hand off of the child in order to raise it up defensively, still maintaining a good grip on Shiro. "Don't get so mad! You really think I'd be that selfish when it comes to one of our kids? I'' was one of the first ones here the moment she started screamin'. I'm fine with it, but I was just makin' sure if you'd be ready for that. Now come on...." She made her way past Nori and out the door. "I'm about to get cookin' on breakfast." "Then hand her to me." Nori extended both arms expectantly. Unless Tereya could cook with one hand, he doubted she'd be able to cater to Shiro and cook at the same time. His figure blocked her passage out the door at the same time; preventing her from leaving until she did as he asked. This caused a small smile to cross Tereya's face. Nori was simply showing that he had grown more and more attached to the child, possibly even more so than Mitsune. And ''that was saying something! She held no qualms about handing the girl over to him - she'd be as comfortable in his arms as with her own. With outstretched arms, she gently handed the silent Shiro over to Nori. "What're you smiling about?" Nori snapped, his eyes narrowing hastily. If Tereya was smiling to herself, it usually meant she'd found something to poke fun at him for later. He was as delicate as possible with Shiro, however, and lifted her with the carefulness you'd expect from a mother. Nori examined her face before letting her settle into him; he was still worried, after all. Shiro's eyes were practically deadened, the light having been lost. The only sign of life in her countenance was the blinking of those soulless eyes. She held a rather saddened look on her face, even as her arms clung around her father's neck. A rather depressing aura could be felt from her person. And yet, she still continued to remain silent, no crying, no emotion. Tereya raised her hands up casually in defense. "Nothin, nothin,..." She replied innocently, still keeping the smile onto her face. "Now, you mind stepping outta my way?" And he did move, but slowly, because he was obviously preoccupied with something else. "Shiro..." He began, taking a deep breath. "What was the nightmare about? If you want to talk about it..." Sometimes, that made people feel better, and it was the first time he'd ever asked. His hand moved to remove the bangs from her eyes. They were pretty. He enjoyed staring at them. "....they were running after me..." Shiro, after a moment of silence, began to speak again, her voice barely higher than a whisper. "The bad men ate my friends... they tried to eat me too... where were you, Daddy? Where were you..." Her voice began to crack, and she clung to her father even tighter. "I thought they had gotten you... I thought they had gotten Mommy....!" Nori looked sullenly at the ground for a moment. He shouldn't have asked. "... Do you... Do you want some milk, Shiro? Daddy'll get you some milk." He replied. It wasn't the dream itself that bothered him, it was that he wasn't in it to protect her. Where had Tereya and Nori been? "....?" At the very least, that had been enough to lift Shiro's soulless eyes and stare into her father's own, curiosity tinting them. Milk? To make sure she got there, she hugged Nori even tighter, not wanting to fall. Nori brought them to the kitchen in a second with Kogeru, right in front of the fridge. Balancing her bottom with one arm, he opened the fridge with the other, and fished out a carton of milk. It was half empty. Walking to the other side of the kitchen, he retrieved a glass, and after he applied the milk to it, it was full! Finally, he handed the glass to Shiro, and began moving to the living room with the rest of the carton. They could sit there while he slept. For a moment, Shiro stared at the glass, or more particularly, the liquid contained inside of it. Seemingly in a wandering manner, her feet carried her right after her father. If she stood there, she would be left alone... "D...daddy...?" She allowed her meek voice to sound out towards him, even as she followed. "Please don't leave me...." Her father stopped walking immediately. He'd forgotten to pick her back up again... How could he be so stupid?! "I won't, Shori, I won't..." Nori whispered, turning around while waiting for her to catch up. Now he had a hand extended that she could hold while they walked! So she wouldn't feel so alone. Boom. A Kogeru immediately brought her to his side, and her small hand grasped what she could of his own. Her expression returned to its saddened position, even as she walked with him. As they walked, she could already smell the breakfast cooking... but she was reluctant to leave her father's side. Only when he decided would she be able to follow... otherwise, the bad men would try to get her again.... Nori smiled warmly down at his daughter, even though he knew her bangs would prevent her from seeing it and that she wouldn't react much to it anyways. Guiding her to the couch, he took his seat first, then picked her up and placed her on his lap. Finally, he laid his head back against the cushion as he closed his eyes. Shiro's screaming had woken him up early. Adalina stood unchanged, still ever pressing. Bailarin sighed, opening a book, glancing through it, it had been one she had read before... man, she wanted to go to the movies. That'd be perfect for a date night! Her thoughts clearly off of the silent sorrows going around. Soon, Batalla Serenata had made her way to the house, giving a simple three knocks. Tristeza went to answer, and once she had done so, the figure stood there. The goth girl, now older, her form was taller, and she now wielded her Zanpakuto, earned a time ago, across her waist in a black sheath. A smile on her lips, the hair still obtained it's red tints, and at the moment she was wearing a stutted choker around her neck for a style. "Morning Governa'." The sarcasm in her voice clear, Tristeza only let her through, she appeared to be friends of her daughter, and that was the only thing keeping her from kicking her out. Or killing her in more dire consequences...